Greenies
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: "You know, if I went to the Emerald City their sorcerers could fix my skin." Elphaba goes to the Emerald City to be degreenified, but when she returns something's not right. It falls to Galinda and Fiyero to discover the truth. AU
1. Degreenified

**Alright so this is my first try at a Wicked fan fic (or an fan fic for that matter) that's truly AU so please go easy on me until I get the hang of this…I will admit that the basic idea for this came from an AMAZING book series (those of you who can guess it have EXCELLENT taste in reading)…however this story is most definitely NOT a crossover and borrows quite lightly on the series I'm referring to**

**Enjoy **

Galinda was quite shocked to find Elphaba, her cynical, viridian roommate, hunched over a copy of _Glitz Magazine_ in their dorm one night. Curious the blonde inched forward to peer over her friend's shoulder. It appeared that Elphaba wasn't actually reading anything. Instead her expressive, brown eyes skipped from picture to picture, taking in each airbrushed face.

Of course everyone in _Glitz Magazine_ possessed unnaturally gorgeous features; it was made in the Emerald City where sorcerers magicked people into beauty all the time. Outsiders weren't allowed to enter the City unless they had urgent business to attend to, but those that did returned with stories of how every citizen looked like a model.

"Elphie I'm surprised at you," Galinda chirped, startling the green girl half to death. "You never struck me as the type to get absorbed in gossipy magazines." Elphaba glared daggers at her roommate.

"It's quite rude to read over someone's shoulder," she scolded.

"It's also rude to steal a friend's magazine," the blonde retorted.

"I didn't steal anything," Elphaba contradicted with a defensive scowl. "I simply borrowed it without asking." Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Silence billowed through the dorm. "Well are you going to explain yourself?"

"Nope," the green girl responded curtly. "I've got studying to do."

"Come on Elphie," Galinda pressed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," Elphaba replied, moving to sit on her bed. "You're my best friend."

"Then why are you keeping secrets?" The green girl sighed, giving in to Galinda's pouting. It wouldn't do well to alienate her only comrade over something so silly.

"I was just thinking about what those appearance sorcerers in the Emerald City are capable of," she explained, eyes averted sheepishly. "You know they could fix me if I went there."

"What do you mean 'fix you'?" Galinda demanded. She glowered forcefully at the green girl. "Elphie we've been over this; your skin isn't ugly. It doesn't need to be fixed." Her sudden anger rushed out in a frustrated huff. "Besides, outsiders can't get into the City just for some beautification magic."

"I'm the daughter of Munchkinland's governor," Elphaba countered. "They make exceptions for people from politically powerful families."

"Elphie you can't really be consider…"

"Galinda I'd like to be more than just not-repulsive," the green girl hissed softly.

"This is about Fiyero isn't it?"

"What?" Elphaba's cheeks colored violently. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you've _obviously_ had a crush on him since we broke up," Galinda observed with a triumphant grin. "You don't have to change for Fiyero either. I think he already likes you."

"This isn't about him," Elphaba growled. "This is about me not wanting to be a freak." For all her pretenses the green girl really did care what the world thought of her. She finally met the blonde's eyes again. "I've dreamed about getting degreenified since my first day of preschool and now that I'm eighteen it's actually a possibility." There was such raw longing in Elphaba's face that Galinda couldn't help giving her a hug. The green girl stiffened for a moment before reluctantly squeezing back. "Thanks Glin."

"You're welcome," she replied cheerily. "Now let's go to bed and leave this silly conversation alone."

"Fine," the green girl relented, far from finished with her discussion of a degreenified future. Still she allowed the argument to lapse into nonexistence for the time being.

/

"You know I'm serious about getting fixed," Elphaba whispered when the lamps were out and both girls nearly asleep in their beds. Her roommate groaned.

"Are we really at this again? You're beautiful the way you are."

"That's easy for you to say," the green girl muttered. "_You _don't need magic to make you unfairly pretty. _You_ haven't looked into the mirror every day and felt utterly disgusted." Galinda's mouth clamped shut on an already formed retort. How could she respond adequately when Elphaba's words were so _true_?

"Elphie…"

"Goodnight Glin."

/

Things were tense between the roommates during History. Galinda kept sneaking furtive glances at Elphaba's sullen face. Sometimes she wished her best friend could be a little more normal. It would be nice if the green girl liked makeovers and shopping and boy talk. It would be nice if she didn't constantly _think_ so much, especially about unpleasant things that left her in these moods. Immediately the blonde felt a sting of guilt.

Then a note bumped onto Galinda's desk. _Sorry, _it read, _I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over my appearance. It was stupid and vain. _More guilt needled the blonde. Galinda's argument last night had apparently convinced Elphaba that wanting to escape her status as pariah was a shallow pursuit.

_No, it was my fault, _Galinda wrote back in swirling pink letters. _You're right; I have no idea what it's like to be green. If you really want to get degreenified I won't argue. It's your decision and, as your friend, I should be happy that you have the opportunity to get something you've always wanted. _Honestly the blonde wasn't sure why she'd been so adverse to the idea originally, other than its implications about Elphaba's self esteem. It wasn't as if she was particularly attached to her roommate's odd skin.

_Thank you, _the green girl scribbled, smiling at Galinda._ I'm so glad you understand. _Elphaba sent an application for permission to visit the Emerald City right after History class ended. Two weeks later a train ticket and letter of approval arrived.

/

Fiyero came to see Elphaba off at the train platform. He arrived just as Galinda was giving the green girl a tight goodbye hug. "Have fun Elphie," the blonde squealed. Despite her earlier qualms she was now nothing but supportive enthusiasm. "You'd better bring me back news of all the latest fashions."

Elphaba's eye roll didn't do much to mask her excitement. She was practically glowing. "I can't believe this is really happening," the green girl exclaimed. "In a few days I'll be degreenified."

"We'll miss you," Fiyero said earnestly. As always happened when he met Elphaba's gaze the Winkie suddenly felt his mind being consumed by folds of expressive brown. It was something that just didn't happen when he looked at Galinda.

"I'll miss you too," the green girl admitted with a shy smile. Fiyero grinned back stupidly. Oz, why couldn't he think when she was around? "It's only a few days though; I'll be back before you know it." The train whistled impatiently, summoning all passengers into its steamy, metal bosom. Elphaba smiled warmly at her friends, muttered a few more eager goodbyes, and disappeared into a haze of engine smoke.

The real Elphaba would not return.

**Sorry that this started out slowly but (for those of you who haven't read my other long fan fics) my stories tend to begin slow but build into epic adventures very quickly**

**Please review (plot predictions and suggestions are welcome)**


	2. Pink

**Thanks for all the reviews (and all the good guesses…)**

The train station was an anthill of activity when Galinda arrived to greet Elphaba. It had only been three days, but the blonde's dorm felt empty without a certain green bookworm. Unfortunately Fiyero had procrastinated on a major paper and was therefore trapped in his room finishing it. "Elphie!" Galinda called, foolishly hoping to be heard over the roaring crowd. Her eyes scanned for a tall, angular beacon of black and green. _No; just black, _the blonde reminded herself.

Eventually, after roaming the masses for a good five minutes, Galinda flopped onto a bench. She'd just have to wait until the platform cleared a bit to continue her search. "Well you look tired," a bright voice commented. Galinda turned and her jaw dropped.

A long legged, ivory skinned beauty stood a few feet away. Her silky, raven hair framed an inviting face and shining brown eyes. She was wearing a short, strapless dress. It was_ pink_. "Elphie?"

"No, the Kumbric Witch," her friend snickered.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie you look so…different." The blonde's head still rocked with surprise.

"Really? They didn't do much apart from my skin." Galinda looked closer and realized that she was right. After the shock of Elphaba's pale skin wore off it was easier to recognize familiar features. Though the sorcerers had softened her angular face ever so slightly and done something to make her eyes really pop she was still identifiable.

"But why are you wearing _pink_?" the blonde gasped.

"I just wanted to try it out," Elphaba explained, grinning. "Other colors don't clash so much anymore."

"Does that mean you'll let me take you shopping?" Galinda squealed.

"Of course," the formerly green girl replied. "That sounds like fun."

"_Fun_?" Galinda repeated. "Did you just say shopping would be _fun_?"

"Well now that I'll look good in the clothes it might actually be enjoyable to try them on." The blonde was too overjoyed to argue. Elphaba was going shopping. Voluntarily.

/

"How's this one look?" A mass of shimmering, cerulean fabric whirled from the dressing room.

"I think blue is definitely your color," Galinda responded.

"You've said that about every color I've tried on," Elphaba pointed out.

"Well you haven't worn any green dresses yet," the blonde reminded.

"I think I've had enough of _that_ particular color to last several lifetimes." The raven haired girl leaned lightly against a nearby wall, careful not to crush her dress. "Why did I hate shopping so much?" she wondered. Galinda shrugged.

"I have no clue," she giggled. "But now that you've come to your senses we can do this all the time."

"Except for the fact that I have no money," Elphaba pouted. "My father sends Nessa heaps of it, but I only get the bare minimum." Suddenly her expression brightened. "Do you think if I showed him that I'm fixed he would change his mind about me?"

"Is he really _that_ superficial?" Galinda wondered.

"Well it was my skin that made me 'a disgrace to this family' and 'devil spawn'."

"But it's been so long," the blonde reminded gently. "Do you really think he could change?"

"Maybe," Elphaba shrugged. "But traveling to Munchkinland this time of year is totally _awful_, so for now the point is moot."

/

"Why do you think Nessa was so stiff and formal when I spoke to her?" Elphaba wondered as she and Galinda walked towards Fiyero's dorm in Three Queens.

"She was jealous," the blonde explained.

"Jealous?"

"Nessa's always been the more socially acceptable of the Thropp sisters," Galinda continued. She was surprised Elphaba hadn't picked up on this already; usually the green girl read her sister like a book. "Now that you're degreenified she's the odder one."

"Oh." By now the two girls were outside their Winkie friend's door. "Why didn't Fiyero come to meet me at the station?" Elphaba queried belatedly.

"There's a big paper due in Professor Nidik's class tomorrow," Galinda informed her, "and Fiyero knew you'd kick his butt if he didn't finish it."

"No I wouldn't," Elphaba argued. "One silly paper is no reason to put his social life on hold." Just then Fiyero appeared in the doorway looking quite bedraggled.

"I swear if I never hear the word 'Great Drought' again it will be too soon," he growled, blinking blearily at his visitors. "Who's your friend Galinda?"

"Fiyero it's me," Elphaba giggled.

"Huh?" The Winkie glanced upwards and met her eyes. They sparkled as if lit with jewel dust, but Fiyero didn't experience even a glimmer of the feeling Elphaba's eyes usually evoked. These dazzling, hazel saucers staring out at him were much too shallow to drown in.

"What? Did you already forget about me?"

"N..no," he stuttered. "It's just that…um…wow."

"Do you like it?" Elphaba asked, sidling closer and subtly fluttering her eyelashes at the Winkie. Was she _flirting_ with him?

"Uh…sure," Fiyero replied lamely. It was hard to concentrate when his gaze kept migrating to her unusually short dress. Since when did Elphaba wear such tight, colorful clothing?

"That didn't sound very convincing," the thin witch grumbled. She bumped Fiyero playfully with her hip and his eyes grew large. Why hadn't he ever seen this confidently attractive side of Elphaba before?

"Sorry," the Winkie apologized. "I'm just a little brain dead after finishing that essay." Fiyero heaved a deep sigh. "I've still got to revise. Will I see you guys later?"

"Of course," Elphaba replied brightly. One eye flashed closed in a wink.

/

"Where did all that flirting come from?" Galinda demanded once both girls were back in their dorm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elphaba evaded coyly.

"Elphie that was _amazing_," the blonde congratulated. "You should've seen Fiyero's face." She flopped contentedly onto her bed.

"It's remarkable what a little beauty can do," Elphaba commented. "I feel so powerful and confident now." Galinda nodded and eagerly convinced herself that the sudden change in her friend's behavior was nothing more than some well deserved confidence. Not the same confidence that let Elphaba challenge an errant professor or bitterly ignore taunts when she danced alone, but the more conventional girlish type. With all suspicion safely painted over Galinda prepared for bed.

**I know this chapter was also slow but I don't want to make the plot too sudden and jerky…just bare with me**


	3. Something's Amiss

Every time Elphaba strode into a room Galinda could feel the social atmosphere change. First there was shock, followed quickly by interest from the boys. Of course this led to a hum of instinctive jealousy emanated by just about every female within eyesight. Surprisingly Elphaba seemed to enjoy the attention now that it wasn't full of disgusted contempt. She grinned triumphantly at Pfannee and Shenshen's slack jawed expression as they passed in the hallway.

Galinda just smiled indulgently and watched her friend wreak havoc on the social structure. It was rather amusing. What wasn't amusing was Professor Nidik's endless ranting about 'the silence of progress'. Usually such lectures put Elphaba in a glaring mood, but today she studiously scribbled in her notebook. Sheepishly the blonde leaned over to copy her roommate's notes, only to find that she wasn't taking any. Instead Elphaba traced elegant hearts up and down the paper. Galinda elbowed her neighbor, arching a curious eyebrow. The formerly green girl shrugged and wrote 'Elphaba + Fiyero' inside a particularly large doodle.

Galinda nodded knowingly. Her serious nighttime conversations with Elphaba had lately deteriorated into unadulterated boy-talk. Most of this girlish chatter revolved around Fiyero and the raven haired witch's growing infatuation with him. Gossiping like this was a bit of a relief for Galinda after so many thought provoking debates.

/

"Did you hear about the new Animal Banns?" Fiyero queried at breakfast with his two female companions.

"Nope," Elphaba responded as he pushed an inky newspaper towards her. "What of them?"

"They're really getting awful," the Winkie explained. "Now Animals are not only banned from teaching but also restricted to third class train cars and excluded from political jobs."

"So?" Elphaba shrugged. "What can we do? People in the Emerald City have the most influence. Besides, folks are saying that Animals are responsible for Munchkinland's economic crash."

"And you believe them?" Galinda wondered in disbelief.

"Of course," the thin witch responded. "Why wouldn't I believe what I've been told?" Her two friends watched with various degrees of shock. "What?"

"Um, could you throw out this wrapper?" Fiyero requested of Elphaba.

"Anything for you Fifi," she giggled, happily prancing away with the Winkie's trash. As soon as she was out of earshot Fiyero leaned towards Galinda.

"Have you noticed how different Elphaba's been since she got degreenified?" he whispered harshly.

"Yes," the blonde answered reluctantly. "But it's just because she's getting more confident."

"Is that what you've been telling yourself?" Fiyero hissed. "She just _blew off_ a horrific new round of Animal Banns. Do you remember how angry those used to make her?" Galinda examined her boots, quietly ashamed.

"You're right Fiyero," she sighed. "I'll talk to her."

/

"Elphie did anything happen in the Emerald City that you didn't tell me about?" Galinda wondered when both girls were lying asleep in their beds.

"No," Elphaba responded, her voice wavering with confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem different," the blonde explained nervously.

"I _am_ different," Elphaba told her. "I'm finally having fun. I'm _happy_."

"But you seem not to care about some things anymore," Galinda insisted. "Like school and the Animals."

"I'm just…" Here the formerly green girl paused as if searching for the proper words. "What does Fiyero call it? Dancing through life?"

"Are you_ sure_ nothing happened?" the blonde pressed, trying one more time for a proper answer.

"Stop worrying Glinny Dinny," Elphaba giggled. She'd never made that sound or used such a ridiculous nicknamed before being degreenified. How had Galinda missed all these changes? The answer prodded her consciousness like some sort of annoying animal begging for attention. She'd ignored her roommate's change in character because the new Elphaba was so much easier to get along with. Galinda hung her head with shame at ever having wished for a conventional friendship.

/

Fiyero was rather surprised to be tackled by an emotional blonde blur as he walked to Biology. "Oh Fifi you were right," Galinda wailed, using his old nickname in her fervor. "Something is horribly wrong with our Elphie. I can't believe I didn't see it before." She was trembling now and close to tears. "It's all my fault; I wanted Elphaba to be more normal so I didn't put up as much of a fight as I should've…" The blonde burrowed her face in Fiyero's chest.

"Shh," he comforted awkwardly. Hopefully no gossip prone students would come along; the Winkie didn't want any more rumors about him and Galinda being back together. "It was Elphaba's choice to go to the Emerald City," Fiyero told the blonde soothingly. "But as her friends, it's our job to fix this."

"But how?" Galinda whimpered. "She's not even aware that anything's wrong."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Oh Fiyero it was awful. Elphie said she was finally _happy_. It took being brainwashed to make her content." Galinda heaved in a deep, scratchy breath. "We've got to take Elphaba to the Wizard. All the appearance sorcerers work for him; he'll know how to undo whatever it is they did."

"Are you sure that's wise?" the Winkie questioned doubtfully. "Should we really take her back to the people who did this in the first place?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Galinda challenged. Fiyero had never seen her look so frantic. "I stood by and let my best friend be _erased_. I will not rest until she's back to making intelligent, cynical jokes that make me feel stupid."

/

"So Elphie," Galinda began as her roommate devoured a thinly written romance novel. The fact that Elphaba hadn't been cured of reading gave the blonde hope that she was still in there somewhere. "I was thinking we should go to the Emerald City for the weekend." Immediately she had her friend's attention.

"That's a great idea," Elphaba squealed. Galinda winced. Now that she'd acknowledged it the truth stuck out like a sore thumb and Galinda tiptoed around her roommate as if she was a stranger.

"Do you think you could find a way to get us both in?" the blonde wondered.

"Of course," Elphaba exclaimed. "Governor's daughter remember? All I need is a half rate excuse and we'll have the best weekend ever!" She practically bounced to her desk, already prepared to write another application.

**Here comes the action…**


	4. We're Off To See The Wizard

**My updates probably won't come this fast usually…it's just that I get a little crazy right after I've started a new story…**

In the end Elphaba's application for two tickets to the Emerald City was rejected. This sent Galinda into a crushed and hopeless mope until Fiyero came up with another solution. "It's quite simple really," he explained, grinning mischievously. "We'll kidnap Elphaba and sneak into the City."

"But we can't get train tickets without an approved application," Galinda pointed out.

"That's ok," the Winkie insisted. "We'll just get there by coach."

"That could take _days_!"

"Well do you want your best friend back or not?" Galinda bit her lip and nodded, shamefaced. "Then there's no 'but' about it. We're kidnapping Elphaba."

/

"So when are you guys gonna tell me where we're going?"

"It's a secret," Fiyero told the curious witch.

"But I _hate_ secrets," she pouted.

"Don't worry Elphaba," Galinda comforted. "It won't be a secret much longer." In fact she was dreading the moment they'd let the facade slip and tell her friend that there was no surprise. Their scruffy, unmarked carriage rolled through Shiz's streets, making its way towards the Yellow Brick Road. Once they reached it Elphaba would know that this wasn't just some night out at the OzDust.

Luckily, when their carriage did bump onto a stretch of golden highway, the kidnapped witch had dropped off onto Fiyero's shoulder. Eventually they pulled into a crummy inn and hauled their captive into an equally crummy room.

"There's only one bed," the Winkie observed upon entering.

"It's for me and Elphie," Galinda informed him firmly. "I shudder to think what would happen if she woke up with you next to her." Fiyero resisted the urge to make a charming but wholly inappropriate joke and resigned himself to the floor.

"Goodnight," he yawned.

"Goodnight," the blonde responded as she slipped into bed beside Elphaba. "Sweet dreams."

/

Galinda woke to high pitched shrieking. "You're_ kidnapping_ me?" Elphaba demanded shrilly.

"It's for your own good," Fiyero explained, hands held out in a gesture of peace. "Please don't be upset."

"Upset?" the thin girl laughed. "Are you kidding? This is so _exciting_!"

"What?" the Winkie gasped. "You're not mad?"

"I'm not gonna complain about being held hostage by my best friend and the hottest guy in Oz," Elphaba chuckled.

"Mmrff?" Galinda mumbled, sitting up in bed. All these loud noises were quite disorienting.

"Morning Glinny Dinny," Elphaba greeted cheerily. "Why didn't you tell me about this adventure we're going on?"

"I didn't think you'd like being kidnapped," the blonde muttered.

"Well that's just silly of you," the formerly green girl giggled. "What I don't like is being put to bed in this dress. Now it's all wrinkled." She picked fretfully at the garment in question. "Did you bring anything else for me to wear?"

Fiyero's face flushed with embarrassment. He and Galinda had brought suitcases, but they'd forgotten their captive's needs. "Whoops. I didn't think of that."

"Fifi I can't wear the same outfit until we get wherever you're taking me," Elphaba complained.

"It's ok," the blonde soothed. "We passed a dress shop on the way here. Once I get ready for the day I'll head down there and get you some clothes."

"Thanks Glinny," Elphaba cried. "You're the best friend ever." Her captors flinched.

/

Galinda had been gone only a few minutes and already Fiyero was wishing she'd let him buy clothes instead. As it was he was alone with their hostage, whose flirtatious advances were increasingly awkward to shake off. "Fifi why do you keep moving away?" Elphaba pouted, scooting closer to him on the bed. "I thought you liked me." Her flat, brown eyes suddenly welled with vain tears.

"I do like you," the Winkie groaned as irrational remorse pooled in his stomach. "But you aren't you right now."

"Huh?" The witch gave him a confused look. Fiyero took Elphaba's face in his hands.

"Before getting degreenified you were the most intelligent, fiery, amazing, _beautiful_ girl I'd ever met," he told her forcefully. "But now you're _not_ and it's scaring me." The Winkie's eyes traveled downwards, unable to look into his friend's empty gaze anymore.

"I wasn't _beautiful _back then Yero," Elphaba whispered. "I was a green freak."

"No you…" He paused, jerking his head upwards. There was a flicker of _something_ in the hazel orbs gazing at him. "Did you just call me Yero?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't called me that since you left for the Emerald City."

"So?" Experimentally the Winkie twined his fingers with Elphaba's and a familiar shyness spread across her features. Fiyero beamed.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked abruptly.

"Black," Elphaba replied immediately, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Do you like shopping?"

"Not really. What's with the questionnaire?"

"I'm just testing something," the Winkie explained. "Now I need you to concentrate. What happened in the Emerald City? Think _hard_." Elphaba's expression creased into thoughtfulness as she pondered back over the last week.

"I…" Before the formerly green girl could answer Galinda swept inside. "You're back!" she squealed, bouncing off the bed. "Let me see the outfits you picked out."


	5. Experiments

"She was back Galinda," Fiyero exclaimed while their captive was taking a shower in the soggy inn bathroom. Her absurdly high pitched singing oozed through the door like nails on a chalkboard.

"Who was back?" the blonde demanded, totally at a loss.

"Elphaba," the Winkie explained. "While you were gone I was sitting next to her on the bed and suddenly…she was back."

"Well where did she go?" Galinda queried, somewhat put off that she'd missed her friend's reemergence.

"I don't know," Fiyero admitted. "When you came in she got distracted and snapped out of it."

"Oh…sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," he insisted. "This just proves that the real Elphaba's still in there."

"I knew Elphie wouldn't go down without a fight," Galinda chuckled.

"But she needs help," Fiyero pointed out. "So we've got to keep trying to bring her out."

"And we've still got to see if the Wizard can fix this permanently," Galinda sighed. "I'll go hire another coach."

/

Elphaba was still in a flirty mood when she exited the bathroom, as evidenced by the fact that the green girl wore nothing but a towel. "Um, hi," Fiyero greeted tensely as he tried to keep his disobedient eyes from wandering.

The formerly green girl sauntered forward. "Where's Glinny?"

"She went to hire a coach."

"So we're alone?" She seated herself forwardly on his lap.

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute," Fiyero informed her with a gulp.

"Are you sure?"

"Elphaba please put some clothe son," the Winkie all but begged.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She pressed herself up against him.

"Well don't you want to try on the new outfits Galinda got for you?" Fiyero asked, finally finding a good excuse.

"Fifi that's a great idea!" the thin witch squealed, leaping up to search through a small mountain of dresses. Fiyero slumped to the bed in relief.

/

"I'm bored," Elphaba complained loudly as their carriage bumped along. "How long until we get there?"

"Two days counting today," Fiyero repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"Where are we going?"

"We already told you; we can't tell you," Galinda moaned. Elphaba crossed her arms and glowered. It took only two minutes, a new record, for her to find something else to complain about.

"I'm hungry," the thin witch announced loudly. "When do we stop for lunch?"

"It will take longer to get there if we stop," Fiyero explained helpfully.

"But I'm _starving_," Elphaba whined.

"Actually, I'm a little hungry too," Galinda admitted sheepishly. The Winkie sighed. Females.

"Driver!" he shouted, sticking his head out the window. "Can you stop at the next village?"

"Of course sir."

/

"What's taking him so long?" Elphaba demanded, gazing out the carriage window to see if Fiyero had returned with food yet.

"Oh Elphie will you please shut up!" Galinda nearly shouted. "All day you've been whining about your clothes and fussing with your makeup and flirting with Fiyero and complaining about…" Suddenly the blonde trailed off in shock. A trembling hand moved to her mouth. "Sweet Oz, that's how _I_ act most of the time isn't it?"

"Well only some of the time," Elphaba chuckled with a simpering grin. Then her expression soured too. "I'm sorry Glinny that was uncalled for."

"No, no it wasn't," Galinda cried. "You can make fun of me all you want as long as it's in that smirking, superior voice of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the formerly green girl teased.

"Was that _sarcasm_?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"I don't know Glin was it?"

"Elphie, you're back!" Galinda threw her arms around the thin witch.

"Where've I been?" Elphaba wondered, giving her friend the I'm-questioning-your-sanity look.

"I don't know," the blonde responded. "But it was awful. I felt like I'd permanently Galindified you."

"And that's a bad thing?" her friend giggled. Abruptly the preppy mask was back in place, as though it'd never disappeared. A little later Fiyero returned with cheese, apples, and pork rolls in a nice thatched basket. "Thanks Fifi," Elphaba squealed, cuddling into the Winkie's side as soon as he was seated.

Although Fiyero desperately wanted to pull away from the creepy doll that had replaced his Fae, he instead pulled her closer. Last time this sort of contact had brought out a shred of the real Elphaba. However, as their on-the-road lunch continued, it seemed that his experiment had been a failure. Then Galinda leaned tiredly against the Winkie's other side in a totally platonic manner and ate the last pork roll.

"How can you be sure that didn't come from some poor Pig?" Elphaba demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Elphie I'm pretty sure the Animal banns don't include murdering sentient beings," Galinda assured her, too exhausted to realize the significance of her friend's statement. Fiyero, on the other hand, was already putting his unused brain to work.

**Once the trio of Shizians get to the Emerald City the action will really pick up…for now you'll just have to be satisfied by a slow chapter…sorry**


	6. A Nightmare

It was nearly midnight when Fiyero finally told the exhausted driver to pull into a village. This time he used his princely money to invest in a finer quality inn. Galinda was practically asleep on her feet and Elphaba's complaints about her wrinkled dress were getting unbearable. As soon as the Winkie unlocked their room his blonde partner-in-crime stumbled onto the couch and promptly began snoring. Luckily there were too beds in the next room, so Fiyero didn't have to choose between extreme awkwardness and the floor.

Elphaba slipped into a silky, blue nightdress with little complaint before dropping off. Her kidnapper, on the other hand, took some time to ruminate on the day's happenings. There had to be _some_ trigger for his captive's random mood swings. So far Elphaba had made two reappearances that Fiyero knew of. First when he told her how beautiful she was, and second when Galinda was nearly fell asleep against the Winkie's side.

Could the trigger be strong emotion? Love and jealousy? Fiyero blushed at the former of his theories. It was horribly arrogant to assume that Elphaba loved him just because _he_ loved her. But wouldn't that explain things? By now several hours had been sacrificed to his ponderings and sleep was stalking the Winkie's every thought. Fiyero's eyes slid slowly closed.

"Yero!" Elphaba cried into the darkness. Her voice sounded tight with fear.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero called, lighting an oil lamp on the bedside table. The formerly green girl was shaking violently and her eyes were huge.

"I had an awful nightmare," she whimpered. Instinctively the Winkie moved to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"No," Elphaba sniveled, latching on to him. "I'm scared." Fiyero gently pulled the trembling witch into his arms and leaned them back against the headboard.

"It's ok," he told her gently. "It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real," she sniffled into the Winkie's chest. "Everything was just the way I remembered it except…except there was more. And it was awful."

"It was just the way you remembered what?"

"Going to the Emerald City," Elphaba explained. Fiyero's heart flared with hope. He turned the thin girl's face towards his. Her eyes were shining, melting into the deep, chocolate wells he used to drown in.

Abruptly the Winkie became hyperaware of just how close Elphaba's face was to his. Those eyes were pulling him in and he was powerless to stop them. Suddenly Fiyero was kissing her. She responded with earth shattering force, passionately deepening the kiss. When they broke apart for air both parties were panting. Elphaba's eyes shone like diamonds.

"I remember," she whispered, her nose still resting against Fiyero's. "I remember what happened in the City." Suddenly the witch's gaze filled with horror. "Sweet Oz what did they do to me?"

"What happened Fae?" Fiyero demanded. "Tell me before you forget."

"I went to the wing of the Emerald Palace where they do the beautification magic," she began, gaze growing foggy with hidden memories. "One of the appearance sorcerers took me into a room and asked me some questions. They were about things that had nothing to do with my degreenificiation or looks. Instead the man wanted to know my opinions about everything; mainly Animals and the Wizard. Then, after it was all over, he smiled this creepy grin and told me that, due to some concerning rebellious tendencies I would have to be fixed."

Here Elphaba stopped to take a deep, shuddering breath. "Obviously I was confused and asked what he meant, but the sorcerer just said that I shouldn't worry; that almost everyone who gets beautification magic has to have _some_ modification done to their mind. Then I tried to leave. He blocked the door but I freaked out and my magic stunned him. Eventually, though, some guards caught me and…and…" She sighed in defeat. "I don't remember anything else. Just a lot of pain."

Fiyero's jaw clenched as he subconsciously held the thin girl closer. How _dare_ they? Elphaba gasped all of a sudden. "That's why you're taking me to the Emerald City isn't it?" she realized.

"Yes," the Winkie answered. "But clearly we can't ask _them_ for help."

"You could ask the Wizard," Elphaba suggested. "Maybe he doesn't know that his appearance sorcerers are doing."

"No, Fae," Fiyero growled. "I am not letting those people near you."

"I don't want to be like this forever Yero," the stubborn witch persisted. "You and Galinda have to find a way to get those sorcerers to fix me."

"But Fae…" Already he could see her eyes getting flatter as sleepiness took over. She was slipping away. "Fae stay with me," he snapped, cupping her cheek. "Come on don't leave me."

"I'm so tired," Elphaba yawned, her eyes flickering closed. "Just let me sleep." Moments later the formerly green witch had collapsed onto his chest. Smiling fondly Fiyero settled down onto the bed. He certainly couldn't risk waking her.

/

Galinda Upland got the shock of her life when she stumbled into the next room of the hotel suite to find her best friend in bed with her ex. Elphaba's head was resting on Fiyero's chest while the Winkie gently stroked her hair as she slept. It took him awhile to notice that their tender moment was being spied upon. "This isn't what it looks like!" the prince cried in a hushed whisper. His cheeks were on fire. "She had a nightmare and couldn't sleep…"

The blonde grinned at his embarrassment. "It's fine Fiyero," she chuckled. "I know you aren't nearly as scandelacious as the tabloids would have us believe."

Smiling gently Fiyero shifted the sleeping witch off his stomach and rolled out of bed. "I got Elphaba to talk about what happened," he informed Galinda, face darkening. "You're not gonna believe what they did to her."

/

"They said they had to _fix_ her because she's _rebellious_?" the blonde screeched in indignation.

"Shh!" Fiyero hissed. "Not so loud."

"Sweet Oz I can't believe they'd…oh Elphie." Galinda looked close to tears.

"Elphaba wants us to take her to the Emerald City," Fiyero explained. "She thinks that the Wizard may not know what his sorcerers are doing to people."

"But he's _in charge of_ the appearance sorcerers," the blonde pointed out.

"I know," he sighed. "But there's no other way to fix her permanently. We've got to either get the Wizard to help us or find a way to make the appearance sorcerers reverse whatever they did."

"Why would the Wizard help us?" Galinda questioned. "We're just a bunch of college kids." The Winkie rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know," he sighed. "But we've got to at least try and help Elphaba."

**So the truth finally comes out…but how will our heroes find a cure?**

**Keep reading (and reviewing) to find out! **


	7. The Emerald City

**Thanks for all the reviews…**

**Also I'd just like to let all my readers know about this cool new site called story-join (but without the -; I've got to put it there or fan fiction blocks it). So basically one person starts a story with one paragraph and then someone else on the site writes the next paragraph until it's finish…people can add more than one paragraph but it's really interesting to see how the story ends. The site is story-join (without the – and with no spaces) and it's a dot com. Go check it out. **

Elphaba had returned to her giggly, bubble headed state by morning, much to everyone's dismay. There was one day left of travel to the Emerald City, but the final leg would have to be taken on foot because only trains actually entered the City.

There was no longer a Yellow Brick Road to follow, only iron train tracks. Needless to say certain members of the trio were unhappy about this. "Why are we walking?" Elphaba groaned. "I _hate _walking."

"Walking is the only way to get to the Emerald City," Fiyero informed her wearily. The thin witch's eyes flashed.

"So that's where we're going," she giggled. The Winkie's jaw dropped. Bubble headed Elphaba had just tricked him into spilling a secret. Had she been capable of that weeks ago, or was his friend shining through more and more?

"Elphie could you tell us about when you went to the City?" Galinda questioned, clearly on the same train of thought as Fiyero. "How did you get in?"

"There's a fenced section of land surrounding the Emerald City," Elphaba explained eagerly. "I think it's so that people who live there can have picnics out in nature." Her nose wrinkled with distaste. "After the fence the train passed through the outer wall of the actual City."

"Did you see any other way inside, apart from the train?" Fiyero pressed.

"Ooh are we sneaking in?" the formerly green girl squealed. "This is _so_ exciting."

"Yes, we're sneaking in," Galinda sighed, exasperated. "Now could you please answer the question?"

"Yes your Highness," Elphaba huffed. "I didn't see any ways in apart from the train." Her kidnappers moaned. "But," the witch continued, "there's got to be a way for citizens of the Emerald City to get in and out of the wall for picnics in the fenced section."

Again Fiyero felt hope course through his veins. Though she was still as giggly and superficial as ever Elphaba was_ thinking_ again.

/

It was late afternoon when the three travelers reached the fenced area. Elphaba's kidnappers were unpleasantly surprised at its height and lack of handholds. There was no way to safely climb such a monstrosity. "Well the train's got to get through somewhere," Galinda pointed out. She was right. A round, metal gate stood over the tracks. Fiyero approached slowly, wondering if there was a way to pry it open.

Just as he reached out a hand the two slabs of iron swung inward. "Well that was convenient," the Winkie muttered, peering through the opening. There were no guards, or anyone for that matter, in sight. All he saw were train tracks stretching towards the City. "Let's go!" Fiyero called to his companions.

"Wait," Elphaba shouted. "It might not be super smart to…"

"Now's not the time to worry about ripping your clothes Elphie," Galinda insisted, yanking her friend towards the open gate. They'd just reached the entrance when a menacing whistle shrieked. Fiyero, who was already safely through, turned to see a streamlined, green train rocketing towards his friends.

"Hurry up," he shouted. The formerly green girl quickly jogged towards Fiyero. Galinda tried to follow, but in her urgency tripped. When she stood up a large section of her dress was snagged tightly onto the tracks.

"Just rip it!" Elphaba shouted. The blonde tugged obediently at the hem of her clothing, but it remained stubbornly intact.

"Shiz," she cursed, yanking harder and harder. The train was almost upon her now. Fiyero moved to help, but it was clear that he wouldn't reach Galinda in time. Then, just before she was crushed, a blur of blue fabric tackled her out of harm's way.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again," Elphaba snarled, from her spot on top of Galinda. The blonde smiled weakly up at her best friend.

"Thanks Elphie."

"You're quite welcome," the thin witch replied. Moments later her mouth twisted into a smirk. "And you always said that pretty clothes never hurt anybody." By now the train had passed and Fiyero was sprinting towards his friends.

"Are you ok?" he demanded, helping them up.

"Uh huh," Galinda replied, though she was shaking. Elphaba pulled her into a tight hug.

"I tried to tell you guys that the gate opens magically when a train approaches," she muttered. "But you thought I was worried about my clothes."

"Well that's all you've been worried about lately," Galinda defended.

"I suppose you're right," Elphaba murmured, her eyes suddenly hazy. "I wonder why that was…"

"Elphie stay," the blonde whispered. "Come on; don't zone out again." She shook her friend's shoulders.

"I'm here if you need me Glin," the formerly green girl responded, squeezing Galinda. "Now let's go find a way past that wall." Fiyero beamed and took Elphaba's hand. This clear headedness probably wouldn't last very long, but he planned to enjoy every second of it.

Luckily the thin witch's theory was correct; a pair of ornate, wooden doors were set in the Emerald City's smooth viridian wall. Beside this sure-to-be-locked doorway hung a long, braided rope. "So that's how citizens get back in," Elphaba observed. "Maybe Galinda and I could trick the doorman."

"What about me?" Fiyero demanded indignantly.

"You're quite obviously Vinkun," the blonde explained gently. "Elphie and I look like people who could be citizens of the Emerald City. She's had beautification magic done and…well…" Galinda struggled for a way to explain her unusually good looks modestly.

"I get it," the Winkie chuckled. Then his expression soured. "So I'm just supposed to wait out here while you two risk your necks?"

"No," Elphaba contradicted. "You'll be our backup in case we get into trouble."

"Fine," Fiyero relented. He hated letting the girls face anything even remotely dangerous without his help. Having been raised a prince chivalry was in his blood. The Winkie slipped a large quantity of golden coins into Galinda's bag.

"Will you be ok?" Elphaba asked him.

"Of course."

"I'm just gonna go sort our…um…supplies before we continue," the blonde muttered, awkwardly giving her friends alone time.

"Ever the subtle one," Fiyero chuckled, pulling Elphaba into his arms.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of losing myself."

"Fae they already tried to erase you and failed," he pointed out. "You keep coming back."

"But never for very long," Elphaba exclaimed. A delicate shudder rocked her body. "Sweet Oz, I can feel myself slipping." Fiyero couldn't have that. He pulled the thin girl to him for a deep kiss. Heat poured between them like a river of lava.

"Eh hem," Galinda coughed daintily. Her friends broke apart, panting.

"Sorry," the Winkie replied, though his grin begged to differ. "Good luck," he called to them, jogging away to find a hiding place. Vinkuns could survive off nature for weeks.

"Ready?" Elphaba questioned the blonde. After Fiyero's kiss her eyes were crystal clear. In response Galinda gave the braided chord a firm tug. There was no going back now.

**Please review…**

**And remember to check out story-join (no -) dot-com. **


	8. One Short Day

Upon pulling the chord a square portion of the emerald wall slid aside at eye level. Moments later a bearded face appeared. "May I have your outdoor passes?" the man requested. Elphaba, in a moment of cleverness, searched her pockets frantically. Galinda followed suit.

"I'm sorry," the thin witch apologized with a pronounced pout. "We seem to have left them somewhere. Could you let us in without them?"

"Well…" The man carefully scrutinized both their faces, deducting, if his eyes were anything to go by, that they'd both had beautification magic done and were therefore harmless. "Ok. Just don't let it happen again."

"Of course not sir," Elphaba giggled as a hidden, green door slid open. "Thank you." Galinda followed her friend nervously through the archway into a side street. Almost immediately the cheerful bustle of a lively city washed over them. Everything was so dazzling bright that it left bleary green spots in their vision.

A man with a tray of glasses jogged up to them. "Hello ladies," he greeted cordially. "Did you misplace your glasses outside?"

"Yes," Galinda replied warily, recognizing a salesman when she saw one.

"Well for just two copper pieces you can get two brand new ones," the man explained, grinning. Before the blonde could react Elphaba reached into her purse and removed the requested amount. Moments later she held two pairs of green tinted glasses.

"That was a total rip off," Galinda complained, setting them on her nose. They helped dim the luminosity of the City to a tolerable brightness. "You could've gotten these for half a copper piece."

"You sound like old-me," Elphaba laughed. "And besides, it would've been suspicious if you'd haggled. Remember we're both bubble heads."

"Do you think everyone in the Emerald City is a bubble head?" the blonde wondered.

"Probably," Elphaba responded. "The man at the gate wasn't. However everyone who's gotten beautification magic done has been messed with, and that's ninety percent of the population." She smiled. "Which means that, until we figure out a way to meet with the Wizard, we can act like total girlish idiots and no one will notice."

"I can't tell if you're really you right now or not," Galinda admitted, squinting at her friend.

"Neither can I," the formerly green girl chuckled. They were now in a larger street and being pressed in on by hordes of breathtaking beautiful faces swathed in green fabric. "Do you think we should get a hotel room?" she asked minutes later.

"Probably," Galinda responded, though her eyes were alight with the fashions of the City. Everything glistened and shone. It was fantastical and overwhelming all at once.

"Don't worry, we can explore dress shops later," Elphaba snickered. They chose a small inconspicuous inn with cheap board. The small price seemed in direct contradiction in how well furnished their room was.

After settling in the girls set out to register for a meeting with the Wizard. There was a wooden kiosk outside the Emerald Palace for that specific reason. Galinda gave vague, but hopefully convincing answers to every question they were asked. She also put down Elphie Upland and Glin Thropp instead of their real names. If they got in trouble it could always be blamed on a temporary lapse in concentration. Any summons from the Wizard would be sent to their hotel room. However, as the kindly woman helping them point out, it could be weeks until they were contacted.

Elphaba and Galinda spent the afternoon shopping. Though the blonde was worried it might send her friend back into complete bubblehead mode she instead remained in an odd half state. Elphaba still giggled and seemed to enjoy the clothes, but her comments were intelligent and she sounded like herself.

By evening both girls were totally spent. They retired contentedly to their room, each laden with heaps of shopping bags. "Are you nervous about when we meet the Wizard?" Galinda queried as she prepared for bed.

"_If_ we see the Wizard," Elphaba corrected.

"You didn't answer my question." The formerly green girl sighed.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm terrified. The only thing that terrifies me more is being stuck a bubblehead forever."

"But you've been getting better," Galinda exclaimed. "In a month or two you might be totally back."

"No I won't," Elphaba contradicted. "Even right now I'm not totally myself. Memories and thoughts get lost in my head all the time. It's like I'm floating in a warm pool of water. Under the water everything is warm and cozy, but blurry. And I'm not me. Sometimes, when I'm inspired enough to try and be myself again, I can claw to the surface. But it's hard. I never stay for long."

"But today…"

"That wasn't fully me," the thin witch explained. "That's why we've got to ask the Wizard for help. I _hate_ being a thoughtless, giggly do-nothing. It'd be better if some other personality was taking over my own, but that's not it. They changed _me_, changed my actual character." Tears coursed down her cheeks, followed by sobs.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda whispered, moving to hug her friend. "It's ok. I'll get you fixed. I promise."

"Thanks Glin," Elphaba whimpered. They fell asleep still holding one another.

/

"What should we do today?" Galinda asked cheerily as they opened their door in the morning.

"I don't know," Elphaba replied, stepping out. "Maybe we could…oh sweet Oz." An enveloped was crinkling beneath her shoe. Not just any envelope, an envelope with the Wizard's insignia. Galinda ripped it from beneath the thin girl's foot and tore it open.

"Well I've got good news and bad news," she announced. "The good news is we've been summoned to see the Wizard at noon today."

"What's the bad news?" Elphaba demanded.

"We've been summoned to see the Wizard at noon today."

/

"Elphie I'm nervous."

"Me too."

"Don't say that. If I know you're nervous it'll just scare me more."

"Sorry; I'm not nervous at all. This will go off smoothly and without a hitch," Elphaba giggled.

"Sweet Oz, don't go bubblehead on me. Please, I'm begging you," Galinda pleaded.

"I'm trying Glin," the thin witch insisted. Before she'd even finished speaking the enormous, golden doors before them swung open.

"Proceed," rumbled a deep voice from inside. Slowly the two friends proceeded towards the Wizard's throne, where a great, metal head hovered. Behind them the doors swung shut. "I am Oz," the head announced. "I am Oz, the great and terrible. Who are you and why do you seek me?"

"I am Galinda Upland your Ozness," the blonde announced, though her voice was trembling. "And this is my friend Elphaba Thropp. We've come to seek your help on an important issue."

"What issue?" The Wizard's clanging brass voice was as unbearably loud as the Emerald City was unbearably bright.

"Elphaba went to the City for beautification magic," Galinda explained. "But when she returned her personality was different. We think that your appearance sorcerers have been using magic to manipulate peoples' minds against their will."

"That's a pretty serious accusation," came a decidedly un-Wizardlike voice from behind the head, which had suddenly stopped moving. A cheerful old man trotted out.

"You're the Wizard?" Elphaba chirped in disbelief.

**Uh oh…what will go down in the Wizard's chamber**

**Review to find out!**


	9. Pretty and Happy

"Sorry for the confusion dear," the man chuckled. "I am the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"But…" Elphaba trailed off.

"That head is just for show," the Wizard explained. "It helps solidify my image." Galinda shoved aside her confusion; they hadn't come here to learn the Great Oz's secrets.

"Do you believe what we told you about the appearance sorcerers?" she wondered.

"Of course I do," the Wizard replied. "But you must understand, what my sorcerers do to people is necessary. Without it our great nation would fall into turmoil." The blonde paled. They were in big trouble.

"Well that clears everything up," Galinda exclaimed brightly with a false grin. "Thank you for answering our questions your Ozness. Now we'll just be leaving…" She grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her towards the exit.

"I'm afraid that cannot be allowed," the Wizard called sadly after them. He clapped his hands and several guards rushed in. Their green and gold uniforms glinted menacingly in the light of the throne room. They were followed by a slower moving man in velvety, emerald robes. His eyes were a sickly yellow just like his hair. Even so he looked like a sorcerer.

"That's him," Elphaba whispered shakily into her friend's ear. "That's the man who changed me." She shook violently.

"This is Telor," the Wizard introduced. "He's my most talented appearance sorcerer."

"Your Ozness is too kind," Telor responded. His voice was sharp and oily.

"Please let us go," Galinda begged. "We won't tell anyone about what you're doing here."

"I'm sorry ladies," Oz's ruler sighed, as if this truly pained him. "You can't be let free." He then gestured for the guards to seize Galinda. For some reason no one touched Elphaba. Though the formerly green witch looked absolutely terrified her hands were beginning to tingle with magic. The blonde beamed. All was not lost. Elphie's magic could still save them.

Then Telor started chanting. Immediately Elphaba went rigid. The green girl's body twitched and her pupils dilated. "No!" Galinda screamed, lurching forward. "Get the hell out of her head!" But it was too late. A goofy grin spread across Elphaba's face as her eyes resumed their dazzling flatness.

"Elphaba why did you come to the Emerald City?" the Wizard asked, striding towards the smiling witch. She looked at Oz's ruler with absolute adoration, as if he were some beloved fatherly figure. It made Galinda want to puke.

"Galinda and Fiyero kidnapped me," she explained.

"Who's Fiyero?"

"He's a scandelacious Winkie prince," Elphaba giggled.

"Ah. Fiyero_ Tiggular_," the Wizard realized. "Where is Fiyero now?"

"He's outside the City waiting for us." Oz's ruler considered this for a moment.

"Elphaba why did your friends kidnap you?"

"They thought there was something wrong with me," the witch chuckled, as though it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard.

"Do _you_ think there's anything wrong with you?"

"Of course not," Elphaba chirped. "I'm pretty and happy." Tears budded in Galinda's eyes as she squeezed them shut. This was too much to watch.

"Take Miss Upland away," the Wizard instructed his guards. Apparently he'd been reading up on his guests before they arrived.

"Don't hurt Glinny!" Elphaba shouted. Several pairs of shocked eyes turned their scrutiny on her. "I mean, _please_ don't hurt Glinny," the witch amended, pouting. "You're not going to do anything to her are you?"

"No, your friend will be perfectly safe," the Wizard assured her. "We're just going to make her pretty and happy like you." Galinda's blood ran cold.

/

"Let me go!" the blonde shouted, struggling against her captors. They were headed towards the wing where beautification magic was done.

"Give her the serum," one guard suggested. His companion nodded and proceeded to jab a needle into Galinda's arm. Her muscles went limp and she slumped into the guard's arms. Galinda fought to make her body work, but every limb felt like a loose rubber band. The guards scooped her up and proceeded at a much faster rate.

Before the blonde knew it she as pressed onto a cold metal table. Steel bands secured her arms and legs. Telor's awful face leered into view. "Hello Miss Upland," he greeted. Galinda wanted to spit some sort of vulgar retort, but her lips wouldn't work right. "We learned from your friend Miss Thropp that if a subject resists the changes being made to them it causes great pain," Telor explained as he waved a bottle full of bubbly liquid in front of the blonde's face. "This is our solution. It's called laughing juice."

Without any more explanation than that Telor pried open Galinda's mouth and stuffed the end of the bottle in. She sputtered but eventually swallowed large portions of the syrupy sweet liquid. Seconds later Galinda learned why it was called laughing juice. Exquisite, giddy happiness bubbled through her mind, erasing all negative sentiments. She felt like a child floating through a dream of unicorns and ice cream. A weak smile tugged at the blonde's lips and her body surged with contentment. Galinda's eyes slid closed to she could better enjoy the giggly sensation.

"You know," Telor was saying in a voice like tinkling bells, "you're one of those special people who doesn't really need beautification magic to look pretty." Fireworks went off; this man said she was special. He said she was pretty. "But the Wizard said that I should work especially hard to make you happy," Talor went on. "So I can make any changes that you want. I can make you the most beautiful girl in the world."

Galinda was almost ecstatic. The most beautiful girl in the world? That was a dream she'd had since…well since before she could remember. In this childish state of mind it didn't seem silly at all to request the same features she'd wanted as a three year old.

When Telor was finished with all physical modifications, which made Galinda's body feel rather tingly, he casually announced that it was time for changes to her brain. In response she giggled. The magic felt like tickling feathers working at her mind; it was actually rather enjoyable.

_No, _Galinda thought as some deep seated unease filled her. _This isn't right. You should be resisting this. _

_But it feels so nice, _another part of the blonde argued, eagerly relaxing into Telor's magic.

_Remember Elphie? Remember what they did to her?_ Slowly Galinda's mind emerged from a haze of laughing juice. Panic seized her muscles, followed almost instantly by lances of slicing pain. The blonde screamed.

"I need more laughing juice!" Talor called to an assistant. "_Quickly_ Aro; we don't have much time." Meanwhile Galinda continued to writhe on the table.

"Talor stop," came a familiar voice. "I believe it's necessary for this stage of the operation to be continued later."

"Your Ozness," the sorcerer exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you down here. Why is it necessary to…"

"That's not your concern," the Wizard interrupted. It was the first time Galinda had ever heard his jolly voice take on a stern edge. "Put Miss Upland out and have her brought to my chamber."

"Yes your Ozness," Talor consented with a confused bow. Again the blonde felt a needle. Her mind slowly sank into a dreamlike state. Everything felt unfocused and fuzzy, even as her eyes drifted closed.

**What will happen next? I update faster when I have more reviews…**

**And please don't get any ideas about the Wizard's motivations with Galinda. I promise that this story is not going to take a dark twist into the M rated category…**


	10. Free

Galinda's entire body stung ever so slightly when she awoke. Also her mind felt chaotic and mismatched, like an unfinished puzzle. Unfinished…

Everything came back in a terrifying carousel of memory. The blonde sat up, gasping in shock. She felt tampered with; violated in some unspeakable way. How much damage had Talor done to her brain during those minutes when she'd submitted? Where was she anyway?

Galinda opened her eyes to a plain, sparsely furnished parlor. She was spread on a couch while Elphaba lolled, asleep, in a cushioned armchair. Most concerning, however, was the man in a rocker near the fireplace. "It's nice to see you're awake Miss Upland," the Wizard exclaimed.

"What did Talor do to me?" the blonde demanded.

"I interrupted before he had a chance to mess with your mind," Oz's ruler reassured. "As for the physical changes…" He gestured to a full length mirror in the corner. Galinda warily tottered to her feet and almost had a heart attack. She was _tall_. Before some people had assumed she perhaps had one munchkin parent but now…

In the mirror Galinda could see that she was only a little shorter than Elphaba. Her curly hair was longer, thicker, and shone like spun gold. Each of the blonde's lashes possessed a glittery, caramel cast. They scorched and shimmered like tawny flames; girlish and sexy at the same time. As for her eyes they were…pink? Galinda squinted at the mirror in disbelief. Her irises sparkled like deep, rosy diamonds. When she moved into shadow the odd color morphed into glowing, purple amethyst. Though the blonde had been too nervous to apply makeup this morning it looked as though she had. Every hue of her face was more intense. She was a little thinner too, apart from some augmentation to her curves and…err…chest area.

"Wow," Galinda breathed.

"He did everything at your instruction apparently," the Wizard informed her.

"Yeah, after he drugged me," the blonde pouted indignantly. "Why did you stop that creep anyway?"

"Because…" Here Oz's ruler trailed off, as if unsure about something. "When I got word that someone had snuck into the City..."

"Wait a minute," Galinda cried. "You knew?"

"Why do you think I invited you here so quickly?" the Wizard queried. "Anyway, when I heard about you two I looked up your files and found some interesting information."

"About what?"

"Elphaba's mother was Melena Thropp," he explained. "She was born eighteen years ago, exactly nine months and six days after I first arrived in Oz."

"So…?"

"Miss Upland I believe that I'm Elphaba's father," the Wizard said quietly.

Silence. Then…

"Sweet Oz!" Galinda squeaked. "You…the governor's wife…" Her face creased with concentration. "Then why is…was…Elphie green?"

"Probably because of a certain elixir I shared with her mother when we were…err…courting," the Wizard replied. His guest blushed, so he quickly rushed on. "I saved you two girls because I don't want my daughter to be erased, even if I don't know her at all."

"What about all the other people you've brainwashed?" Galinda demanded. "I'm sure there were lots of daughters among them!"

"I know," the older man sighed. "But manipulating people like this was never my idea. I just wanted an exciting life; a life with power."

"Whose idea was it then?" Galinda's body was shaking with anger. She looked like a demented doll.

"Madame Morrible," the Wizard told her. "I hired her as a secret advisor many years ago, she always did seem to have a knack for controlling power, but that woman's been taking over."

"Our headmistress?" the blonde gasped. She was met with a nod.

"I want you and Elphaba to escape and return to Shiz," the Wizard clarified. "I'll destroy all records of your stay here." He handed Galinda a sheet of parchment riddled with odd words. "This is a spell Madame Morrible wrote to undo mind alterations, in case there was ever a need of it."

"Glinny?" Elphaba murmured, stirring slightly.

"Go," Oz's ruler instructed the blonde, pressing two train tickets into her hands. "There's a door beside the mirror that leads outside."

/

"Glinny Dinny where are we going?" Elphaba whined as they moved through the dim streets. Twilight had fallen on the Emerald City, dulling it to a gentle, jade hue. Even so Galinda imagined guards around every corner.

"We're going back to the hotel," she explained to her still groggy friend. "There's something I've got to do."

"Can't it wait?" the green girl complained.

"No," Galinda replied forcefully. "It can't." Once they were safely behind a locked door she sat Elphaba on the bed and pulled out the Wizard's offering. Beneath Madame Morrible's sweeping scrawls was a small note; _This spell will only work if the subject it willing and relaxed. Otherwise there is a chance of doing severe damage to the brain. _"Well that's just great," the blonde muttered.

"Glinny Dinny what in Oz's name is going on?" Elphaba demanded. Talor must've been more restrictive when he reset the original spell on her brain. Now it seemed the green girl was too far gone to notice the alterations done to her companion.

"Listen Elphie," Galinda began, meeting the witch's bewildered gaze. "Something's wrong with you…"

"No," she insisted. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes there is," the blonde pressed, "and I need you to trust me on this so I can fix you."

"Glinny…"

"Elphaba Thropp I'm your best friend," Galinda pointed out. "Would I lie to you about something like this?"

"No," the formerly green girl sighed. "But…"

"Please, just lie down on the bed and relax," the blonde pressed. "Please Elphie."

"Fine," Elphaba huffed, doing reluctantly as she was told. Galinda knelt beside her friend and took a deep breath. Was it really worth risking the formerly green girl's sanity, and possibly her life, just to reverse a spell?

_Elphaba would want you to do it, _Galinda told thought. _She'd rather die herself than live as a stranger. _With that notion in her head the blonde began to chant.

At first there was no response. Then, gradually, the thin witch's eyes fell closed. A moment later dull, green light filtered from behind her sealed lids. The blonde knew she didn't possess great skill in magic, but she fervently prayed that this would be enough.

When the spell was done Galinda took a deep breath and waited. For several eternities there was no change. "Elphie?" the blonde called, leaning forward. "Elphie can you hear me? Are you there?" Two glassy, brown orbs bobbed open. There was no life in the witch's eyes. "No," Galinda whispered, fists clenching. "No, no, no, no, no. No!" The last one came out as a strangled shout. "Elphie I'm so sorry," the blonde breathed, burying her face in her hands. "Sweet Oz what did I do to deserve this? What did _she_ do to deserve this? Why?"

"Glin?" That scratchy, unsure question felt like a beam of soft, morning light. Immediately Galinda was bent over her friend, whose eyes were blinking rapidly.

"Elphie…"

"Glin I don't know how to tell you this, but your irises are pink," Elphaba observed quietly. The blonde burst into fountains of relieved, joyous laughter.

"Sweet Oz Elphie I thought you were dead," she cried tearfully.

"I'm far from dead, my sweet," the formerly green girl chuckled, finally sitting up. "Though I've got a splitting headache; what happened?" Then her eyes went foggy, as though reaching back into another life. As the last few weeks came flying back into Elphaba's head she began to cry.

"I missed you so much," Galinda whimpered, crushing her friend into a hug.

**Well Elphaba's finally back, but no one's out of the woods yet…there is still plenty of action to come…this story will probably be fifteen chapters or more by the time I finish!**


	11. Good To Be Back

"Explain again why your eyes are pink," Elphaba requested, suppressing yet another bout of cackling laughter.

"Talor _drugged_ me," Galinda defended. "He gave me laughing juice, which made me feel all giggly and behave like a child. Then that creep asked what I wanted done to my body…"

"So you instructed him to make all the alterations you wanted as a three year old," the green witch finished.

"Exactly," her friend exclaimed.

"Your childhood fantasies were quite detailed," Elphaba observed wryly. Galinda couldn't get enough of her sarcasm; she'd gone so long without it.

"I suppose they were," the blonde admitted. "Speaking of which; why haven't you looked in the mirror yet? Don't you want to see…well…you know."

"I'm scared, after seeing how much they changed you," Elphaba murmured.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I won't be able to recognize myself."

"I'm the one with sparkling eyelashes," Galinda pointed out, earning a lopsided smile from her solemn friend. Elphaba took a deep breath and moved to stand before the small room's vanity. What she saw in the mirror was a conformed person; someone modeled to the Wizard' exact taste. A faceless pawn in the Emerald City's sea of sheep-like humanity.

Frankly it disgusted her. Elphaba closed her eyes and a few angry tears slipped out.

"I can't believe this was what I dreamed of all my life," she whispered, fists clenching. Then, gradually but growing faster and faster, a thin glow of hazy, viridian magic spread across the witch's body. It covered her head to toe, like a giant sheath of thick, glittery fabric.

Galinda soon found that she too was encased in this strange, subconscious spell. Her entire body felt oddly loose and moldable. It was pleasant but weird enough to make the blonde squirm. In the next instant every swathe of dazzling magic dissipated. Galinda blinked a pair of suddenly bleary eyes at her friend.

Elphaba was standing in front of the mirror gazing at a striking, emerald complexioned girl. She looked at her reflection, green as a fresh, spring leaf, and _smiled. _"It's good to be back."

/

Fiyero hoped that the girls wouldn't stay in the City much longer. They'd been gone for three days and he couldn't handle the suspense much longer. What if they'd been kidnapped or mugged or…The Winkie brought his train of thought to a halt right there. Imagining horrible fates wouldn't help anything. _Maybe I should go in after them, _he thought for the third time that day. It couldn't be too hard to scale the Emerald City's walls. With a little luck…

"Hello Prince Tiggular," greeted a sickeningly familiar voice. He recognized it from several trips to the headmistress's office at Shiz.

"What are _you _doing here?" Fiyero demanded, as Madame Morrible entered the copse of trees he'd been hiding in.

"I've got some business to attend to," she replied icily. With a nod of the fish-like woman's head two guards rushed forward to lift bind Fiyero's hands.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, struggling. "I'm a prince! My parents…"

"Will never know anything's amiss," Morrible hissed. "You'll find I have more power than you think."

/

"How in Oz's name did you change us back?" Galinda demanded of her friend. She still couldn't get over the spectacular magic Elphaba was capable of. In a few seconds she'd undone hours of beautification magic.

"I'm sorry," the green girl teased. "Did you like having pink eyes?"

"No," Galinda pouted. "But being taller was nice. Do you think you could…"

"Oh no," Elphaba cried in mock horror. "Please don't get any ideas about magical makeovers. You've seen the trouble beautification magic can result in."

"It was the mind control magic that caused problems silly," the blonde giggled.

"Still," Elphaba insisted. "No more physical alterations. Ever."

"Fine," her friend agreed. "We should leave the City soon. Fiyero's probably worried sick about us." The green girl colored violently at this comment.

"Do you think he still…I mean…with my skin…"

"You are adorable when you're self conscious," Galinda commented. "Fiyero loved you before the operation and he'll still love you now."

"L..love?" Elphaba stuttered, clearly stunned by the scale of her friend's explanation.

"Yes love," the blonde repeated smugly. "I'm certain of it. Besides, you've already kissed him twice. Or did you forget that?"

"No," the witch murmured, blushing again. "I could never forget that."

/

"What do you want with me?" Fiyero demanded of his captors.

"We want absolutely nothing with you," Madame Morrible clarified, pacing aggressive circles around her prisoner. They were in the Emerald Palace's small prison. It was conveniently located near a special chamber for operations that required more than usual finesse. "However your friend Elphaba would be very helpful to my cause. When she applied for beautification magic it was an astounding piece of good luck. I hoped that the mind alterations would make it easier for me to mold her into an obedient disciple in my sorcery class."

"You piece of filth," the Winkie spat. Morrible continued, unabated.

"Unfortunately you and that silly little blonde had to intervene," the headmistress growled. "Then the Wizard got all sentimental on me and let them go. I thought he was stronger than that. Well now I'm taking things into my own hands. You're going to be my bait and lure all in one."

"What do you mean?" Fiyero did not like where this was going.

"I believe Miss Thropp is quite infatuated with you," Morrible explained. "When she receives news of your capture that stubborn girl will try and rescue you. Then you'll lead her into an ambush."

"I won't lead her anywhere," the Winkie roared defiantly.

"I'm pretty sure you will," Madame Morrible snickered. "My friend Talor has been perfecting a new mind spell that can't be reversed. Ever. Your appearance has provided me with a wonderful testing opportunity."

/

As Elphaba followed Galinda out of the inn her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Yero's in danger."


	12. Finding Fiyero

"What do you mean Fiyero's in danger?" Galinda demanded. "The Wizard said…"

"What? What did the Wizard say?" Elphaba cried.

"Remember earlier, when I told you that I escaped Talor and then found you?"

"Yes…" the green girl hissed suspiciously.

"Well that wasn't exactly true…"

"_Glin_…" Elphaba huffed. Then her eyes widened again and a tremor shook her body. "Never mind that; right now we've got to find Fiyero." She grabbed her friend's arm and towed them towards the Emerald Palace.

"How do you know he's in danger?" Galinda asked, trying to keep up.

"I don't know," the green girl admitted. "I just do."

/

"You will pay for this outrage!" Fiyero shouted at Morrible as her guards dragged him towards the operation chamber. "I am a _prince_; you have no right to treat me like this." His noble upbringing had made the Winkie a little haughty, but in this dire situation that escaped his notice. Maneuvering quickly Fiyero managed to kick the legs out from under one of his captors. He fell with a grunt and the Winkie swung his free hand into the other guard.

Roughly pushing Madame Morrible aside Fiyero galloped down the first open hallway he spotted. The Emerald Palace's prison was small and mostly empty. It also had no unlocked doors leading outside. "Crap," the Winkie muttered, wheeling to find himself cornered by Morrible and a pair of very irritated guards.

"Mister Tiggular, I would hate it if my men had to hurt you," the headmistress leered.

"No you wouldn't," he spat.

"You're right," Morrible snickered. "But I'm sure _you_ would hate it if I had to hurt your Miss Elphaba when we catch her." She could almost see the fight trickle out of her quarry at those words. "If you cooperate Elphaba won't be in any pain during her operation. In fact, _you_ may not even need alterations if you agree to go along with the plan."

"But you said I'd presented you with an opportunity to test…" Fiyero trailed off in confusion.

"Either way you're presenting me with a test subject," the headmistress explained. "Whether it be you or Elphaba." The Winkie flinched, imaging Fae with sparkling, shallow eyes forever.

But perhaps he could fool them. "Alright," Fiyero sighed. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt Fae."

/

"He's in the basement," Elphaba informed Galinda. "It's probably a prison."

"How do you know that?" the blonde wondered in astonishment.

"I'm not really sure," her friend shrugged.

"Your magic is so confusifying," Galinda complained. Elphaba nodded, rubbing her temples.

"We're just gonna have to go through a ground level window and wing it," she muttered grudgingly. The green girl did not like jumping into a dangerous situation without a plan.

/

"I hope for your sake that this plan goes off without a hitch," Madame Morrible hissed.

"It will," Talor assured his employer. "It took me several hours, but I managed to convey the permanent mind alteration spell devised for Elphaba into liquid form." He held out a syringe. "Get Fiyero to inject her with this and it's over."

"I'm not sure Fiyero will cooperate," Shiz's headmistress growled suspiciously.

"You forget that we have Galinda as a backup," Talor pointed out. "The Wizard stopped me before I could actually get to personality modification, but for a few seconds I had free reign."

"Well how does that help us?" Morrible demanded impatiently.

"The first thing my spells do is create a control link; meaning I can get back inside her head with another simple spell. It worked on Elphaba in the throne room."

"Couldn't you just use it on _her_ again?"

"Not if Galinda's cured her with that spell _you_ wrote," Talor muttered.

"I didn't expect the Wizard to be such a softie," Morrible shrugged. "I commend you Talor; this plan does seem airtight. Let's hope appearances aren't deceiving."

/

Fiyero unhappily sat in his prison. Guards stood at attention outside, though they were just props. The plan was for Elphaba to swoop in and rescue her boyfriend. Then the Winkie would inject her with the syringe tucked carefully into his pocket. However Fiyero wasn't planning to follow the plan. He hoped to find another solution when the girls finally arrived. After all he had the needle to use as a weapon if necessary.

"Hello Mister Tiggular," oozed Madame Morrible's voice. She swept imperiously into his cell, grinning like a devil. The Winkie afforded her only a terse nod. "Focused are we?" she cackled. "I just wanted to let you know that Talor and I will be supervising your little mission. It wouldn't do for you to run off with Miss Elphaba now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Fiyero replied tightly. Why in Oz did this woman get such pleasure out of tormenting people? For that matter; why did she have members of the Wizard's guard at her disposal? If he was lucky these questions would be answered later, hopefully by Elphaba or Galinda.

"Well, we'll see you soon," Morrible exclaimed, waving for Talor to follow her into an adjacent cell. Fiyero supposed they had some sinister way of spying on him from there. Suddenly a commotion shook the entrance to the prison segment. A guard could be heard shouting orders until he was abruptly cut off. Green flame billowed beneath the door.

"Sweet Oz," Fiyero whispered to himself. "Here we go."

**Don't you love cliffhangers? *grins evilly* **


	13. The Needle

Elphaba took a deep breath from her place beside Galinda and began chanting again. Moments later a colossal ball of flame smashed into the prison entryway, knocking the door solidly off its hinges. The first thing either witch saw was Fiyero sprinting at them. "Run!" he shouted, grabbing their hands and dragging them back towards the entrance. Unfortunately that way out was now blocked by a battalion of guards.

Muttering curses the Winkie jerked his companions sideways, deeper into the prison. Elphaba was quite disoriented by this sudden turn of events. "Fiyero what in Oz's name is going on?"she demanded. "Where's Talor?"

"Probably chasing us," he responded. "There's no time to explain the particulars right now."

"Where are we going?" Galinda squeaked, struggling to keep up.

"I'm not quite sure," Fiyero admitted. "Hopefully there's another way out of here." They swung around another corner and were suddenly faced with Madame Morrible. As the three fugitives skidded to a halt several palace guards swarmed into the hallway behind them. They were trapped.

"Mister Tiggular I'm quite disappointed in you," the headmistress scoffed. "Not even an _attempt _at subtly." It took the green girl only a moment to understand who the real villain was.

"No; that's always been your specialty _Madame_," Elphaba quipped with a disdainful glance at the fish-like woman's voluminous dress.

"I'm not the one who agreed to betray you dearie," Morrible pointed out. Her eyes were fixed accusingly on Fiyero.

"What is she talking about?" Galinda squeaked.

"He consented to help us capture you," the headmistress leered at her emerald pupil. "Under the condition that the change wouldn't be painful for Miss Elphaba."

"And that we wouldn't mess with _his_ head," Talor added, coming up behind the disgusting woman. Elphaba slipped her hand from the Winkie's grasp.

"Is that true?" she gasped. Fiyero felt a pain in his gut at the hurt trembling in those expressive brown eyes.

"Of course not," he exclaimed. "Fae she's toying with you. I just went along to try and trick them."

"Check his back pocket," Morrible suggested. "There's an enchanted syringe."

"This was part of the plan," the Winkie insisted, yanking out the needle himself. "I had to pretend." Elphaba jerked backward, warily watching the glinting hypodermic. "Fae, trust me," Fiyero pleaded. "I would_ never_ hurt you." The green girl continued to shrink away, but winked with the eye facing away from Morrible. Fiyero realized that he was being extremely dense.

"Get away from me you liar!" Elphaba hissed, inching towards the oblivious headmistress.

"Fae don't do this," he practically shouted. "Don't you know how much I care about you?" The green girl chose that moment to start chanting. Before Morrible could even register what was happening a rippling explosion had knocked her and Talor to the ground. Seconds later Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda were racing past them, pursued by the guards. It didn't take the green girl long to dispatch their pursuers with another blast of fire. When the smoke cleared ten men lay unconscious on the floor.

"So where do we go now?" Elphaba questioned as they slowed to a jog.

"Nowhere," Madame Morrible hissed, suddenly appearing in front of them. The headmistress cackled at the stunned expressions she received. "I'm not the only one who can use magic. Short distance transport spells are rather simple." Talor chose that moment to arrive behind them. Trapped again.

"Stand back Morrible," Fiyero shouted, pointing the syringe straight at her ample chest. "Or do you want to spend the rest of your life as a bubblehead?" For a moment fear flashed across Madame Morrible's face.

"Stabbing me won't change your fates," she sneered.

"But something tells me you care more about your fate than ours," Elphaba countered.

"Yeah," Galinda added. "Let us go or we'll give you a taste of your own medicine. Literally." The green girl grinned a little at her friend's attempt to be clever.

"Go ahead and stab me," Morrible invited, spreading her arms aside. "Let me have it."

"You're bluffing," Elphaba hissed.

"Try me," the headmistress exclaimed, sauntering forward. Suddenly the fugitives became aware of Talor approaching from behind. They couldn't stay locked in this debate forever.

"Do it," the green girl whispered in Fiyero's ear. He didn't waste another second. The Winkie whirled and, with impressive accuracy, hurled the hypodermic at Morrible. In the same instant Elphaba pinned Talor with a wall of energy.

Unfortunately the headmistress had another trick up her sleeve. A spell, probably placed in advance, slowed the needle as it approached. She easily reached out and snagged it from the air. Before the elderly sorceress could launch it at Elphaba's unprotected back Fiyero tackled her through the stomach. In surprise she dropped the needle, sending it sliding across the floor.

Angry at being thwarted Madame Morrible sent her Winkie attacker crashing into a wall with a simple shock spell. He fell into an unconscious heap. Elphaba had turned away from Talor and was facing Galinda. The blonde, in turn, gazed with surprise at the syringe lying beside her feet.

Immediately Madame Morrible grasped the perfection of this moment. Still lying on the ground she speedily muttered a well practiced spell. It caught Elphaba in the chest and flung her, encased in a crackling glow of red energy, against the wall. The green girl was nearly paralyzed as magic forced her into a trembling heap. Morrible couldn't move from her location on the floor else she give up the force of her spell, and Talor was unable to free himself from the green girl's earlier incantation.

Galinda was the only mobile person in the room. She had barely grasped the hypodermic when Talor started chanting. The blonde gasped and stumbled backwards, eyes wide. Slowly a calm, glazed expression overcame Galinda's face. Elphaba watched in horror as her friend took a few shaky steps towards the prone green girl.

"Don't do this Glin!" she shouted, struggling against Morrible spell. "You don't want to do this. I'm your best friend; listen to me!"

But the blonde didn't listen. She took increasingly steadier steps towards Elphaba and raised the needle in a trembling hand.

**Ooh lookie; another cliffhanger!**


	14. I'm Sorry

"Galinda _please_!" Elphaba begged. "Come on; fight back! Don't let Talor own you." For a moment the oncoming blonde hesitated. She blinked rapidly and her friend rushed in with more encouragement. "Glin do you want us all to end up as bubbleheads? Do you want to look at yourself in the mirror and see a pretty face with empty eyes?"

Now shivers were twitching through Galinda's body. With another prolonged blink her eyes cleared, though the blonde's body seemed to still be caught between two warring powers. "Elphie?"

"Glin I need you to take another step and give me the needle," Elphaba coached. With a great amount of effort she managed to extend a hand from beneath Morrible's spell.

Eagerly the petite witch's legs took two long strides forward. Galinda stopped herself just short of impaling the green girl's palm. "I can't give it to you," she whimpered. "If I get any closer I'll…" She trailed off as another wave of magic washed over her mind.

"Try dropping it," Elphaba suggested. Galinda's fingers convulsed but didn't relinquish their hold on the needle. "Do you think you can hold yourself still if I reach out and take it?" the thin witch asked.

"No," the blonde responded as tears began to flow. "Elphie Talor's magic is getting stronger. I won't be able to resist for very long."

"Yes you will Glin," Elphaba insisted, eyes blazing. "You're stronger than him."

"No I'm not," Galinda hissed weakly. "He got the better of you and you're a thousand times more powerful than I am."

"Don't make me argue with you," the green girl snarled. "You're a strong person Glin. You've got a heart of gold. Now take a deep breath and concentrate on dropping the needle."

"I _can't_." Another round of tremors attacked Galinda's body. "Elphie I'm so, so sorry. I _can't_." Her arm twitched aggressively towards the green girl, stopping only an inch away. Slowly Elphaba seemed to realize that this wasn't a battle either of them could win.

"It's ok Glin," she murmured sadly. "I'm not mad at you for doing this. I know it's not your fault."

"No, Elphie don't give up!" the blonde nearly shouted. "Stun me with your magic. Do _something_."

"Glin I can't do anything more than you can," Elphaba responded. "Try to keep me out of pink dresses," she teased weakly. "Tell Fiyero I love him."

"Elphie no!" Galinda's arm inched forward a hairsbreadth.

"Glin listen to me," the green witch instructed. "You're my best friend and I love you. This isn't your fault. Please don't feel guilty." There was nothing the blonde could say. Her only response was a torrent of silent tears. She couldn't do a thing; her muscles wouldn't obey unless their intent was to stab someone…

"I'm sorry Elphie," Galinda whispered, eyes flashing. Then she twisted the hypodermic into her own stomach. The plunger released automatically and a blaze of magic thrashed the blonde's body into limpness. She lay shaking on the floor as shockwaves of crackling, red magic moved across her still form.

At that image an unspeakable rage filled Elphaba's body. Morrible's spell was suddenly overcome by simmering, green energy. The headmistress was knocked backwards. Talor, upon realizing that his plan had fallen apart, turned tail and fled. Madame Morrible rose to find the green witch crouched protectively over her friend. Before the sick woman could unleash any magic a voice stilled her.

"That's enough." She turned to face a battalion of guards and the Wizard himself.

/

Fiyero was taken to the palace infirmary while Elphaba carried Galinda into the Wizard's private chambers. She refused to let any of his mind altering sorcerers touch her. At first the green girl had been loath to trust the Wizard at all, but it didn't take her long to realize that there were no other choices.

Eventually Oz's ruler had his guards track down Talor. The sorcerer then relayed all details about the enchanted syringe to Elphaba. First he explained that there was nothing anyone could do until the magic finished working. Apparently it had been specifically designed for the powerful witch and therefore its force would likely damage Galinda's mind in some way. Upon hearing this the green girl's unruly magic sent Talor flying into a nearby wardrobe. He was taken to the prison to recover.

"You were so brave," Elphaba whispered to an unconscious Galinda when the Wizard finally left to arrange Morrible's imprisonment. "I'm sorry I rushed in and forced you to make a choice like that. It's my fault really." Tears wriggled down her raw, green cheeks.

"Fae?" The witch turned to see Fiyero standing a few feet away. "The servants led me up here. How is she?"

"Still out cold," Elphaba replied quietly. "Her body seems to be functioning fine though." The Winkie kneeled beside the couch on which Galinda was sprawled.

"Please don't blame yourself Fae," he requested.

"I wish she would've just stabbed me," Elphaba whimpered, rather than respond to his words.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," the green girl insisted. "I would've been a bubblehead and the Wizard's sorcerers could've found a way to reverse the spell."

"This spell couldn't be reversed," Fiyero informed her. "Talor designed it to never relinquish its hold."

"Well I'd rather be a bubblehead forever than sit here and hope that my best friend's mind will be merely damaged instead of brain dead," Elphaba wailed, finally breaking down. She went willingly into the Winkie's calming embrace. He gently rubbed circles on the green girl's back until she drifted off into a fitful sleep. It was at about that time when the Wizard reappeared. He looked at Elphaba's sleeping form with such inexplicable tenderness that Fiyero couldn't contain his questions any longer.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Oz's ruler seemed unsurprised by his query.

"She's my daughter," he explained simply. Before the Winkie could release a thousand other queries he held out a hand. "There will be time for questions later. Right now you three need to be on a train to Shiz. With Madame Morrible incarcerated those loyal to her must be rooted out and I'll not have innocent college students around the Palace while such dangerous work goes on. I'll send servants to ensure that you're well taken care of until everything settles down. Then we'll begin sorting things out."

With that the Wizard strode out. A maid bustled in to lead them to their transport. Fiyero shook Elphaba gently awake and together the two gathered Galinda into their arms. They road home in a private train compartment.

Apparently Oz's ruler had instructed that an empty house in Shiz's small town be set aside for their purposes, seeing as the university was in turmoil over Madame Morrible's disappearance. Servants were already bustling about when the three of them arrived. A man by the name of Dian introduced himself as the Emerald Palace's most effective mind sorcerer behind Talor. He planned to live in the basement and would be at their beck and call to assist Galinda.

Elphaba was quite baffled by all this help. Fiyero nearly told her the truth several times, but he eventually decided that such a revelation would be the opposite of helpful at the moment. The green girl never left her blonde friend's bedside. Elphaba's patience was eventually rewarded. After three days of waiting Galinda opened her eyes.

**More cliffies…yay!**

**The next chapter will probably be the last; I'm thinking about a sequel called Blondies…let me know what you think :)**


	15. Starting Over

"Fiyero she's awake!" Elphaba shouted, knowing the Winkie was in the next room eating breakfast. Bright, morning sunlight pooled on Galinda's face as her eyes flickered open and closed. "Good morning Glin," the green girl whispered. She gently took her friend's hand. "Can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" the blonde murmured. Slowly Galinda's eyes focused on Elphaba's face. She squinted for a moment before jerking away with a yelp. "Who are you?" the petite girl demanded, curling up defensively against the headboard. "Where am I?"

"You don't recognize me?" Elphaba gasped, holding up her hands to indicate that she meant no harm. "Glin it's _me_. I'm your best friend."

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Galinda exclaimed with profound revulsion in her eyes. "And I'd certainly never want to be friends with a green freak. Where are Momsie and Popsicle? Did you kidnap them too?"

"No! I'm not a…"

"Are you trying to keep me from going to Shiz? Do you work for one of those crazy groups that think women shouldn't go to university?"

"Of course not. _I'm_ a girl."

"Could've fooled me with that hawkish, cabbage face of yours." Elphaba recoiled as if she'd been slapped. So all those assurances of 'Miss Elphaba you're beautiful' had been well meaning lies.

"Glin I understand that you're scared…"

"Don't call me that!" the blonde hissed. "I don't even know you." She watched Elphaba as she might a freakish, wild animal. It cut at the thin witch's heart.

Dian chose that moment to enter. "Ah Miss Upland," he exclaimed cheerily. "It's good to see that you're conscious." He turned to Elphaba. "Could you step back for a moment and give me time to ask Galinda some questions?"

"Take all the time you need," the green girl muttered stiffly. She stood and marched out before any tears could leak free.

"Fae!" Fiyero greeted as he came down the hallway. The witch looked up at him with raw, heartbroken eyes. "What's wrong? Is she…"

"Galinda doesn't remember me," Elphaba whimpered.

"What?"

"I think all her memories of Shiz are gone," the green girl explained. "We'll know for sure once Dian finishes examining her." Fiyero could clearly see how deep this had cut Elphaba. She'd just lost her best friend; her only friend. Apart from him, that is.

"Fae I'm so, so sorry," the Winkie whispered, pulling his girlfriend into a soothing embrace.

"Well it appears that Miss Upland…oh, sorry." Dian had waltzed in at a fairly inconvenient moment.

"It's ok," Elphaba insisted. She quickly composed herself. "How's Galinda?"

"The good news is that there's no sign of any bubbleheadedness," Dian informed them. "However the spell did wipe away Miss Upland's recent memories. She's under the impression that it's the summer before her first year at Shiz. Therefore she doesn't remember either of you." Elphaba swallowed thickly.

"Thanks for your help Dian," she responded. "Could you possibly explain what's going on to Galinda? You're an adult figure of authority; she'll trust you."

"My wish is your command." As soon as Dian was gone Elphaba began to cry again.

"The months at Shiz _changed _Galinda and I," she sniffled. "Without them she's a totally different person."

"Fae…"

"I'm going to get her back," Elphaba vowed. "Even if it takes years. Even if I have to spend hours upon hours poring over ancient magical scrolls. There's got to be a way to fix her."

/

"Galinda?" Elphaba was careful to use her full name upon entering.

"Oh, hi," the blonde responded nervously. She was sitting up against the headboard. "Dian told me what happened. About how I was in a magical accident and lost my memory."

"Oh. Did he say anything about me?"

"Just that you're his assistant," Galinda explained. Elphaba couldn't stand the disturbed, almost fearful look her skin was getting. It seemed like an eternity since the blonde had looked at her like that.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier," the green girl apologized, trying to ignore Galinda's staring. "I'll be your caregiver here. My name is Elphaba Thropp." She held out a hand, which was eyed with profound disgust.

"Do my parents know that I'm being cared for by someone with such an _interesting_ skin condition?"

"Not exactly."

"Would it be ok if I spoke to Dian about changing caregivers?" Galinda sniffed.

"Of course," Elphaba replied coldly.

/

"It looks like we're back where we started," Fiyero pointed out at lunch. "We're trying to overcome serious mind manipulation."

"Except this time it's me and you instead of you and Galinda," Elphaba sighed wearily. She seemed to sigh a lot lately.

"Fae we'll get her back," the Winkie insisted, sensing her almost constant self doubt. "Galinda's a fighter. She'll come through just like you did."

"I hope she comes through soon," Elphaba whispered. "I miss Glin."

**I must say that writing the beginning of this chapter was a rather heartbreaking experience for me…I hate putting Elphie in pain like that…**

**Don't worry; the story will not end in pain and suffering; I am already planning a sequel…It will be called 'Blondies' and will probably be appearing soon…**

**Next week I'll be on a mission trip without technology (I may go into withdrawal) and therefore there will be no updates…thanks to everyone who read and reviewed**

**If you've been reading this whole time please leave a review and let me know if you liked the story!**


	16. Author's Note

**For those of you who story alerted Greenies I wanted to let you all know that Blondies has now been posted. I hope you all read and enjoy :)**


End file.
